The Magical Mark
by phoenixgirl26
Summary: One shot about Harry Potter and what happened when he decided he wouldn't be taking potions or history of magic.


Harry Potter had finished in the shower and was drying his hair. He knew he had to hurry before one of the Dursley's began pounding on the door and telling him to hurry up. He was never allowed much time to shower. But he had noticed that the Dursley's weren't as nasty to him as they had been, which had changed after he began at Hogwarts.

After Ron and the Weasley twins had rescued him before his second year, they had even stopped forcing him to do more than just a few jobs. Compared to how many jobs he had to do before, these were easy. He still didn't like them and they still hated him, but it was a lot better than it used to be.

He turned away from the fogged up big mirror over the sink to comb his hair in the smaller mirror that his aunt always used to put her makeup on.

'What the hell is that?' Harry could see his back and neck, there was a small mark on the back of his neck. He picked up the small mirror then kept it up so he could see then moved backwards towards the large mirror. 'A raven. Why would a raven picture appear on the back of my neck?'

Harry reached around and ran his finger of the picture, 'It looks like a tattoo. Tattoos are big in the muggle world, and only a few have tattoos in the magical world.' Harry knew the death eaters had tattoo's, a skull with a snake. He had seen the odd person with ones on their fingers, and he remembered a hag that had one on the side of her neck.

'But I never got a tattoo, and it wasn't there before, so where did it come from?'

Harry wondered if it was somehow it was connected to the magical world. He had seen and heard about odd things happening because of magic. So he wasn't going to rule anything out.

Harry got back to his room just as opened the door to his room, 'We've having visitors. You are to stay in your room. I'll bring you up a tray soon.'

'Alright. But before you go, I need to ask you something, about…my world.'

'What?' Petunia pursed her lips.

'I found something, it looks like a tattoo, its on the back of my neck. Do you know if my mother had anything like this, a mark of some kind?'

Petunia glared and her lips got thinner, 'Yes, I overheard her telling our parent's about a tattoo appearing on the back of her neck. It was a picture of a doe.'

'Did she ever say how it got there or why?'

'She said she spoke with her….someone she called head of house. This person explained what it meant. But that's all I know.'

'Thank you Aunt Petunia,' Harry said, genuinely thankful but also surprised she had answered.

Harry waited until his aunt brought him his food before he began to think about what she had told him.

'My mother was in Gryffindor, so that would mean Professor McGonagall was the one she spoke to. It also means it has something to do with being magical. I wonder if Ron would tell me if I ask him, or even if he knows. Maybe not everyone gets this,' Harry rubbed the back of his neck where he knew the tattoo was.

Harry decided not to write to Ron, but he planned to speak with McGonagall when he got to Hogwarts.

It was only a week later that Harry ran from Privet drive after blowing up Marge Dursley. He had been trying to ignore her scathing comments, but as far as Harry was concerned, she went too far when she started on his parent's.

He was able to stay at the Leaky Cauldron, where he also got to see more of Diagon alley. He knew he promised Fudge he would stay in the alley. But Harry knew this might be the only opportunity to get himself some clothes. He couldn't buy really expensive stuff, even if he wanted to, which he didn't. He didn't want the Dursley's to know he had money. So he planned to get about four or five of everything, then hope he could make the Dursley's believe he only had two new jumpers, jeans, shirts, socks and underwear. Which meant he would need to only buy everything in two colours. He also got himself some new runners, and a pair of boots. He would only use the boots at Hogwarts during the winter. He would buy a warmer and bigger winter cloak when he did his school shopping in a few days.

Even though he heard about Sirius Black, something inside Harry told him this information was wrong. He was able to get some information about Black from Tom of the Leaky Cauldron and Mr Florean from the ice cream shop. So far he heard the man supposedly killed twelve muggles and one wizard. But the main bit of information that Harry found out was Sirius Black was supposedly a death eater, Voldemort's right hand man and betrayed his family. Still Harry didn't think all this information was true. He had these feelings before, and they were usually right.

He would need to find out more, but he wasn't sure how. For now he decided to just continue enjoying his time in Diagon alley and away from the Dursley's.

When Harry heard that Minister Fudge planned to put dementors around Hogwarts, and he found out what dementors were. Harry sent the Minister a letter telling him that he, Harry would not be returning to Hogwarts if he had to put up with monsters who would make him remember bad things. Harry even put in his letter that he had the odd dream of the night his parent's died. But if dementors made a person relive their worst memories, then Harry didn't want to remember the night his parents were murdered.

Harry did leave the Leaky Cauldron and headed into muggle London. He made sure to tell Tom why he was leaving. He hoped word got back to the minister that Harry was serious about leaving Hogwarts. Harry had been thinking about leaving Hogwarts ever since he survived the chamber of secrets. He had begun to believe Hogwarts was just too dangerous and if he wanted to survive then maybe he would need to leave his magical education and restart is muggle education. He hadn't decided but it was still something he might have to seriously consider if things didn't change.

It took a week before aurors found Harry, in a cheap hotel. They told Harry that the Minister changed his mind about the dementors and instead was placing aurors and hit wizards around Hogwarts and Hogsmeade. The Minister wanted Harry back in the safety of Diagon alley, so Harry allowed the aurors to escort him back to the Leaky Cauldron. Harry felt a little smug over that small victory. He never wanted to use his fame, but after hearing what dementors were like, he thought it was worth it.

When Ron and Hermione turned up, Harry decided not to mention what he wrote to the minister. He also changed his mind about telling them about his feelings on Sirius Black. The three friends mainly spoke about the upcoming year. But Harry did tell Ron that he had changed his electives after speaking with many different people in Diagon Alley. Harry didn't believe in things like prophecies or seeing the future, so taking divination was a waste of time. Harry had change to arithmancy and ancient runes, but he did keep care of magical creatures. He did have the option of dropping one of his electives if it got too much. Harry thought taking transfiguration, defence, charms, potions, herbology, history of magic, astronomy, arithmancy, ancient runes, and care of magical creatures might be doable. If it wasn't, he would see which class he liked least. He just wished he could drop potions.

One thing got Harry, he found out that you could buy already made potions. Since Snape didn't bother to teach and made sure to always disrupt Harry so he couldn't concentrate, then he wouldn't end up taking a job which would require him to know how to make potions.

Harry also thought history of magic was worthless, and wished he could drop that. He would rather use that time to learn himself from books in the library.

Harry got an idea and he had a feeling it would probably work. This idea was something he would never tell to anyone. But he made a quick trip to Gringotts the following morning two hours before they were due to leave to catch the Hogwarts express. He worked it with the goblins to stop part of his Hogwarts tuition, with a note saying he refused to pay for two hopeless classes, hopeless due to the so called teachers. It was Harry's money and he wasn't going to waist it anymore, not with Snape and Binns teaching.

Harry knew he could be threatened to be expelled. He didn't care, he really didn't. After the last two years, Harry was lucky to be alive and he really didn't want to put up with Snape anymore.

Harry caught the train with his friends. Neville joined them just before the train left. They talked about the coming year. Harry only mentioned that he hoped nothing dangerous happened again. He had enough and really wanted a quiet year. Only once did Hermione bring up Sirius Black, having read the Daily Prophet about his escape. Ron told them what he heard from his parent's, but it wasn't much, except he was supposed to be a murderer.

When they stepped into the castle, McGonagall called to Hermione and Harry. So the two followed her back towards her office. Harry was asked to wait while she spoke with Hermione. When Hermione came out a few minutes later, she said she would meet him in the great hall. Harry was called in a minute later.

'I got word of your electives, which I am pleased about. Are you sure you can handle that many classes Potter?'

'No, but I want to try, so I figured if I end up struggling I can drop one, the one I like the least, or I can drop quidditch, which is another option. I want to see how I go first.'

'Very well, but I am surprised you would drop quidditch.'

'Well, I figured I'm not going to play professionally, so it's just really for a bit of fun having a fly. I can fly during our free time on the weekends.'

'Alright. Now to something that you will need to fix. I got word from Gringotts about your tuition.'

'I won't fix it since I will not waist what little money my parent's left me on worthless classes like potions and history. I found I liked reading history and I've learned more by reading myself than I have from Binns. Snape is just useless and I found I can buy potions since he doesn't actually teach.'

'Potions and history are core classes, you must take them.'

'I won't, so you either expel me which means I return to my muggle education, or allow me to study on my one. I won't pay for Snape to be cruel and belittle me for no reason. Do you know how many times he's told me I'll go the same way as my father? He's cruel and I refuse to have anything to do with him. So do I return to the Dursley's?'

'I will need to speak with the headmaster. But are you willing to be expelled and return to the muggles?'

'Yes, so far I've almost died four times here, so returning means I would be safer and won't have to put up with a coward and a bully pretending to be a teacher.'

'Go to the Great hall.'

Harry knew McGonagall wasn't happy with him but he was sticking to his decision.

'One thing before I go professor. I found what looks like a tattoo on my neck. My aunt explained that my mother had one and she spoke with you about it. She didn't know anymore. So I was wondering if you know why I have a raven on my neck?'

'Yes, I do. It happens to many children when they turn thirteen. Only two people will have the same picture, and those two people are known as soul mates. It is not really the joining of two souls, it is two people who are meant to be together. They will eventually marry and have a long and wonderful life together. Also, the animal that appears is also the animal you can change into if you decide to become an animagus.'

Harry thought for a minute, 'Would the other person be a witch or a muggle?'

'A witch. These are classed as relationships that are made from magic,' Minerva got up and went to a side cupboard. She took out a small red book then held it out to Harry, 'Read this when you got time, it will explain everything.'

'Alright, one last question, this witch, will she be my age, or younger?'

'The couple are usually around the same age, give or take a year or two.'

'Okay, thanks Professor,' Harry took the book but he put it in his pocket until he could read it without anyone knowing. He headed straight to the Great hall.

'What did McGonagall want?' Ron asked.

'I'll explain later,' Harry said but he made sure Ron and Hermione knew that he would prefer privacy. He knew Hermione would go nuts when she heard what Harry had done and said to McGonagall. But he was not going to change his mind. He didn't like the idea that he would have to return to the Dursley's, but another two years and he could basically run away and hide until he was sixteen.

Harry had thought of it last year, about leaving Hogwarts. With the way Snape behaves then the danger, Harry wondered what would happen if he just left. He did a bit of research as he was worried what it would mean if he was expelled. Snape had threatened to have him expelled last year. At the time it made Harry scared, now it doesn't. He found all they do is snap your wand and return you to your home.

Harry had a feeling that Dumbledore would not want him expelled. He wasn't sure why, but if he could use it then he would. Dumbledore had told him why he had to remain with the Dursley's, and how he didn't believe Voldemort was dead. For some reason he seemed to think there was something about Harry and Voldemort which was important.

Harry never told anyone about the pain he felt in his scar when he was near Quirrelmort or in the chamber of secrets. The headmaster had asked often if Harry wanted to tell him anything, but Harry always said no. Harry didn't trust anyone, it was due to how he was treated by the Dursley's. After being mistreated by them and have everyone suspicious of him just because the Dursley's said he was trouble and a delinquent. It made him very distrustful of adults. But he had the odd problem with other kids, the ones Dudley and his gang would threatened. No, Harry would never tell people certain things and he would never trust an adult with any of his secrets or feelings.

Harry glanced occasionally up at the head table. He saw Dumbledore watching him. It made him wonder when he would be called up to the old man's office. He knew he would, he also knew that Dumbledore would try to reason with Harry. He already planned what he would do if he was told to see the headmaster.

Harry followed the rest of the Gryffindor's up through the castle. Hermione, Ron and Harry took the seats in the corner, so they could talk in private.

'So what did Professor McGonagall want?' Hermione asked.

Harry had decided not to tell them about his decision not to go to history or potions.

'I found something, the day of my birthday.'

'You got the magic mark?' Ron blurted out.

'You know about that?'

'Yeah, mum and dad both have them. There marks are a chicken. What's yours?'

'What are you talking about? What is the magic mark?' Hermione asked in a huff.

'Sorry Hermione, but I forgot you wouldn't know. Usually parents will tell their kids and if someone, well, like Harry find one then he will be told what it means by a guardian or head of house. Harry's guardians are muggle so they wouldn't know.'

'Actually I asked my aunt, she mentioned my mother had a mark, a doe. But that's all she knows.'

'Will one of you explain what this mark is?'

'Sorry. Two people will have the same mark are basically they're soul mates. I have no idea which witch will end up with the same mark as me, or how I would find out.'

'If a year has gone by when either of you have found each other, then the parent's or head of houses will bring you into a meeting.'

'So if the girl is only eleven or twelve, I will have to wait until she's fourteen before I will know. I'll either be fourteen or fifteen. If she's fourteen or fifteen then I only have to wait until this time next year to find out who she is. I just hope she's not taller than me.'

'Don't you get to make a decision whether you want to be with this person?'

'No, but it also means that Harry and the girl will have a long and loving relationship. It happens to about half of us. When I turned thirteen I instantly asked dad if I had the mark, I didn't. The twins refused to say, and it's something that mum and dad won't mention without their permission. No one in my family have them, as far as I know, except mum and dad. Bill and Charlie both dated heaps of girls when they were here, from the age of fourteen, so if they had the mark they would still be with that girl. Percy didn't mention anything when he turned thirteen or fourteen, so again I don't know.'

'But it's like Harry doesn't have a choice.'

'McGonagall said it will be a happy and long relationship, Ron just said long and loving. So to me it sounds okay. My mum had one so it must have been my dad that she matched. They only died due to Voldemort. From what I've been able to find out, my parents were really in love and well suited. So this girl must be someone I would be compatible with.'

'You never mentioned what the mark is,' Ron said.

'I'm not going to. I would rather wait until I find out who the girl is. So neither of you have it. I wonder if anyone else in Gryffindor have the mark.'

'Most will tell you, not like the twins, but I do know some like to keep it to themselves,' Ron said.

'What if it's someone that doesn't know and never notice? I mean it's hard to see the back of your neck,' Hermione said.

'Yeah, I mean I was lucky. There are two mirrors in the Dursley's bathroom, so while I was combing my hair after my shower, I spotted it. I kept hold of the small mirror and moved back towards the big one to get a look at it.'

'Parents, guardians or the head of house will usually have a look at your neck not long after you turn thirteen,' Ron shrugged.

'I still don't like it, but by the sound of it you can't change it. I wanted to ask you why you say the Dursley's bathroom or the Dursley's house? Why don't you ever say home?' Hermione asked.

'I don't think of that place as home or them as family. I call them my relatives. People I have the misfortune of being related to. They hate me just as much as I hate them. As soon as I'm old enough, I'm gone.'

'Sixteen is not old enough to live by yourself,' Hermione said.

'It is for some Hermione. I mean they made me do everything, including cooking, so I know I can look after myself until I get a job. Anyway, it's late, I'm going to bed.'

It was two days later that Harry was given a note that told him he was wanted by the headmaster after his breakfast.

'What's that?' Ron asked.

'Dumbledore wants to see me,' Harry shrugged and made it look like it wasn't important.

Harry headed up to the headmaster's office, 'Gummy bears,' he told the gargoyle who instantly moved aside.

Just before he opened the door, he took out his wand and made sure he wasn't holding the handle. He stepped into the office and over to the desk where Dumbledore was staring at him. McGonagall was standing to the side.

Harry held out his wand, 'Why are you holding out your wand? And the wrong way?' Albus asked.

'I know why you asked me here. I'm just letting you know that I'm handing over my wand for you to snap,' Harry shrugged the decided to just put the wand on the desk, 'I'll go pack.'

'You would really leave Hogwarts? Leave the magical world?'

'Yes, I would. I refuse to pay for substandard teaching, or pay to be victimised by a small man who seems to take great delight in causing me emotional pain. Someone will need to take me to the Dursley's.'

'You really should think on this Harry. If you return to the Dursley's early they may not take it very well.'

'We came to an understanding. They leave me alone and I won't report them to the police. I have proof that their son is a drug addict, not to mention that he has caused many injuries to some of the kids in the neighbourhood. He also steals whenever he can get away with it. I was able to hide the proof so they can't destroy it.'

Albus realised Harry was serious, but he never realised that Harry would use blackmail on his family.

'Let me think on this before I make a decision. I will tell you my answer after dinner tomorrow night.'

Harry turned and walked to the door, 'Your wand Mr. Potter,' Minerva said.

Harry turned back, 'I figured the answer what change so I thought I should leave it with you,' Harry shrugged then turned and left the headmaster's office.

'He can't leave Albus. The Minister and the public will be upset if the boy who lived left. If they find out the reason, you know everyone will call for Severus to be sacked. He has most students making complaints about him than any other teacher.'

'I need Severus here. Leave it to me,' Albus waited until Minerva left before he got an idea. He first made sure his office was locked, then made sure all the portraits could not see what he was doing.

Harry needed some time to himself, so he headed to his little hiding spot near the edge of the forbidden forest. He would join his friends soon.

'Even though I'll miss my friends, I know it's worth leaving here than putting up with that bastard. Maybe the Dursley's will kick me out now they would have to put up with me all the time,' Harry got used to speaking to himself when he needed to work something out, or sometimes he just needed to talk to someone but since he couldn't really trust anyone then he spoke to nothing. Harry hoped his parent's heard him. He knew magic could do a lot, but he wasn't sure they could make the dead hear the living. But this had always been how he worked things out. Talking out loud seemed to help.

He stayed talking to himself for twenty minutes before going to find his friends. He had no idea that he had been overheard. But the person that overheard Harry wanted answers, as well as wanting to help Harry.

Right after dinner the following day, Harry was escorted to the headmaster's office by McGonagall. He wasn't surprised to see Snape in the headmaster's office, who was glaring at him.

'I've made my decision Harry. I'm sorry. You either go to all your classes or I will have to snap your wand.'

Harry shrugged, 'Snap the wand then have someone take me to the Dursley's place.'

'You can't serious Mr. Potter,' Minerva said.

'I'm deadly serious Professor. You are a great teacher who care for the students. He's a coward and a bully that gets off causing pain to students. Snap it professor, then I'm ready to go, since my trunk is packed.'

'You packed your trunk?'

'I knew you wouldn't change your mind, neither would I. I will say that once I'm gone I want nothing to do with the magical world. I will refuse mail, I will never speak to anyone from this world again, that includes your spy, Figg. Now, let's get this over with.'

Albus watched Harry as he picked up the boy's wand. He never saw anything to make him believe the boy would back down. He held the wand in his two hands and slowly began to bend it. Still Harry never moved or showed distress. Albus realised Harry was serious. So he would do what he must then give the boy a month before he went to visit him. By then he knew Harry would want to return. He snap the wand, the sound echoed around the office. Still Harry never showed any emotion.

'Minerva, would you please take Harry to Surrey.'

'I'll get my trunk,' Harry turned and left the office without a backward glance.

'This could hurt the reputation of the school Albus,' Minerva said.

'No one will care that the brat is gone.' Severus sneered.

'Just see to it. Severus, you may as well return to your duties.'

Albus sighed and sagged once his two teachers left. But he opened his desk drawer to pull out Harry's real wand. He hoped this would show the boy that he couldn't expect to get his own way. Once he's had to put up with the Dursley's, he will return and he won't complain about his classes again.

Minerva and Harry arrived at Privet drive, 'It's best if I talk to them alone Professor. They don't like our kind, and it gets them very upset if one is near their home. You are one teacher I will miss, as well as Professor Flitwick and Sprout. But I will never waste money on bad teaching,' Harry held out his hand and gave his professor a look. She sighed as she nodded, then shook his hand.

Harry waited until McGonagall moved away from the house before he knocked on the door. Petunia was shocked to see her nephew, but Harry just entered the house and explained he left Hogwarts. He will work on his education so he will be out of their hair.

As Harry turned to head upstairs, there was a knock on the door. He opened it to see a man standing there. For some reason Harry knew this man was a wizard.

'Can I help you?'

'I wish to speak with you Mr. Potter about an alternative to your…other education. An overseas education that is a full boarding school.'

'So I would be able to stay during the holidays?'

'Yes. I was alerted to what happened to you and I can't say I blame you. I know exactly what Snape is like. He should be in Azkaban, not teaching.'

'Azkaban, what did he do?'

'If you wish to come with me, I'll fill you in.'

'Won't I need permission from my relatives?'

'Not for your magical education. They have no say about you if you wish to stay in the magical world.'

'Great, then I'll go with you,' Harry turned and headed to the living room, 'Not staying, sorry. I've been offered a spot in another….school and this one will allow me to stay during the holidays. Sorry to disturb your night. And well, bye, we'll never see each other again.'

'Good riddance, and I'll just say to make sure you understand. You are not welcome here.' Vernon said with a glare.

'Fair enough.'

Harry turned and dragged his trunk out the door. When he shut the door of number four Privet drive, the man shrunk his trunk which made Harry smile as he put it in his pocket. He kept a tight hold of Hedwig's cage then followed the man down the street.

'I have a portkey which will take us to America.'

'Wow, I've never been anywhere before. So is America like England?'

'In some ways it is, in others they it's not. One thing you will like Mr. Potter, they do not have restrictions for underage magic. As long as you don't do magic in front of the muggles.'

'That's great. I never got that rule, not if we're staying with people who know about magic.'

'We should leave so you can get settled.'

Harry nodded then held the piece of stick, 'Oh, they snapped my wand.'

'I will make sure you get another,' he smiled then tapped the portkey whisking them both away from Little Whinging, and away from England.

'I have a confession to make,' the man said, 'I'm not from a school. I overheard you one day and I've been spying on Snape and Dumbledore. I finally figured out what was going on and decided to help you get away. Dumbledore didn't snap your wand Harry, he made a duplicate so you would believe you were expelled. He planned to visit you in a month believing you would want to return to Hogwarts and would agree to anything he asked.'

'Do you want to kill me?'

'No, I want to take care of you,' the man sighed, 'I'm your godfather, but I was wrongly sent to jail for a crime I didn't commit. I'm Sirius Black.'

'I knew you weren't after me, even though Mr. Weasley told me you were, and the Minister acted all nervous when I asked about you.'

'Everyone believed I betrayed your family. I would have died to protect them. I was able to snatch the real person and came here to ask the American aurors for help. They heard my story then I showed them the man who really betrayed your family and killed the muggles. They gave me my freedom and said I could become a citizen. I asked about you and they said if you wish to live in America, you can. It's not compulsory for you to attend school. But we can discuss that another time. I figured we could get to know each other then we can talk about school, and other stuff.'

'Okay, but you don't look like your wanted posters.'

'With a little help from the aurors,' Sirius held up his wrist, 'As long as I wear this it will hide my true face. It's like polyjuice potion, but in a bracelet.' Sirius removed the bracelet and his features morphed back to his real face.

'That's brilliant and you won't have to drink that disgusting potion.'

'How do you know it tastes disgusting?'

'My friend, Hermione, made it last year, me and Ron turned into these other two boys to get information from a third boy.'

'Fair enough. Come on, let's get you settled in then we can have a snack.'

'Will you tell me about my parent's?'

'Anything you want to know Harry.'

Harry grinned hugely, then followed his godfather up the stairs and into a huge room. Harry couldn't believe the size of the room Sirius had given him. He also noticed it had it's own bathroom. He let Hedwig out of her cage, she instantly flew to the back of one of the chairs near the desk.

'This is great, and I can stay here?'

'This is all for you pup, the house is basically your new home, if you want.'

'I want,' Harry whispered then grinned at Sirius.

Sirius showed Harry the spell that would unpack his trunk and everything would be put away. They went downstairs to the kitchen where Sirius spoke to a house elf, and if Harry wasn't mistaken, it was a female house elf.

'Um, the mark some people get on the back of the neck,' Harry said cautiously.

'Lily and James both had a doe mark. Normally if you decide to become an animagus you become the same as the mark. James however because the mate to the doe, a stag. He was told that is the exception to the rule, you will either be identical or the mate. I'm a dog that resembles a grim, I never had the mark. So you have one.'

Harry nodded, 'a raven. What if this girl I'm supposed to meet is in England? How does that work?'

'I'm not sure pup. But the people with matching marks are destined to be together. I believe you will find her or she'll find you, somehow. You've got time, you are only thirteen.'

'So there's no time limit?'

'No, hasn't anyone explained all this to you?'

'McGonagall gave me a book a couple of days ago but I haven't had time to read it. Ron told me a bit, but not a lot.'

'Then try to read the book in the next day or so. But as I said, don't worry, you'll find each other.'

'Okay, and as you said, I am only thirteen. I know sooner or later I will want to date.'

'And you will. Now if you're finished eating, we can go into the library and talk.'

'And get to know each other,' Harry nodded then followed his godfather through the huge house until he came to another huge room. Looking around Harry could see this would end up being one of his favourite rooms. Apart from how many books filled the huge bookcases, it had four large windows so there was a lot of natural light. It had two huge fireplaces and lots of sofa's that looked like you could just sink into them.

'You didn't hesitate when I asked you to come with me. That wasn't really smart Harry. I could have been someone like a death eater.'

'I get these feelings about people, and I've learned to trust these feelings.'

Sirius smiled, 'James used to say Lily had a sixth sense. Maybe she did and you get that from her.'

'What were they like?'

'Great people. Me and your dad, well, there was four of us and we caused a lot of trouble and got a lot of detentions. We liked to prank people, especially the Slytherin's. Your dad played quidditch and ended up captain for Gryffindor. From what I was able to find out, you fly like him, but you are better. Lily was very smart and aced all her tests. James fell for her before the mark showed up and Lily actually hated him when they were young. When they were told about the mark and each other, Lily went right off. She finally spoke with some other girls who had the mark and they explained it would work out that she just had to give James a chance. They didn't become a couple straight away, but they did spend time together, mainly to get to know each other. At first many were surprised since everyone believed they were nothing alike and wouldn't have anything in common. But I got to see that Lily had a playful side, she liked to fly, she just didn't want to play quidditch. From sixth year she actually helped with some of our pranks.'

Harry stared at Sirius with a smile on his face, then he remembered something, 'Did you dad and the others have a name?'

'Yes, we did,' Sirius' brow furrowed wondering how Harry knew.

'The Marauders?'

'Yes, how did you know that pup?'

'I overheard Fred and George Weasley, the twins. They spoke about the Marauders and how they wanted to be like them. Fred and George want to open their own joke shop when they're older. They have some great ideas as well. They also like to get the Slytherin's. They mentioned something about the Marauders map.'

'Blimey, I didn't think the map would have survived, or one of the teachers was using it. The Marauders map shows every person inside Hogwarts and every room. Sorry, almost every room. There are some we could never get near so those didn't show up on the map. I heard you mention the chamber of secrets. We never found it so we could not mark it on the map.'

'Ron, Hermione and I worked it out. The entrance is in the girls bathroom on the second floor. Moaning Myrtle was killed by the monster fifty years before. There is a tap that has a picture of a serpent. I spoke parseltongue and the sinks opened to reveal a large hole. Ron and I went down, we got separated and I was able to go on and save Ron's little sister, and kill the basilisk,' Harry pulled up his sleeve, 'The snake bit me, but luckily Fawkes, Dumbledore's phoenix uses his tears on me. Hermione was petrified at the time, along with some other students.'

'So that's what you meant when you spoke about danger and almost dying. Damn pup, a basilisk.'

Harry grinned, 'Yep, but I'm surprised you aren't shocked that I'm a parseltongue.'

'There was the odd one in the Black family, and you do have Black blood.'

'I do?' Harry asked in surprise.

'Yes, you're great grandmother was born Dorea Black, she married Charlus Potter, your great grandfather. She was something like my third cousin, I think. I don't like to think about my family. Most were dark, only a few weren't.'

'Is that why people believed you were a death eater?'

'Yes, Black as my name. I wasn't even given a trial, I wasn't even questioned. I was just thrown in Azkaban and left there to die.'

'I asked around about Azkaban and dementors. How did you survive and be still sane?'

'Padfoot, my animagus form. Whenever the dementors came near my cell I would change. They can't see, they just sense emotions. Dogs emotions are very different to people, so they didn't affect me that much. When I first got here, and cleared, I saw a healer. I need a course of potions, and a lot of chocolate, but I'm okay now. I was told if I feel like anything is wrong to go back to the healer, but I know I'm okay, and it came down to Padfoot. Would you like to learn to change when you get a bit older?'

'I'd love to change. So I'll be a raven?'

'Yes, or a bird from the raven family. Your dad always hoped he would be a bird. He loved to fly.'

Harry laughed, 'I do too, and I'll get to as a bird and on a broom. What about my magical education?'

'Well, you can take your time if you want, let yourself settle in here. But I can keep you up to date if you want to go to school later.'

'I want to take my time so I can see what this country is like, but I think I would learn more going to school. As long as they had decent teachers.'

'I found out the school is great. I haven't heard one bad thing about it. You can start there, see what it's like then make the decision to remain or return and I'll continue your education.'

'Sounds good. If I go to school, what do you plan to do?'

'The healer I saw said I should take a few months before I do anything serious. Now due to the war with Voldemort, me and your dad became hit wizards. I was thinking of going back to that. I haven't really done a lot of thinking about it, but I will. I was never a serious person, even with my name. After hearing what you've been through, I want to be here for you, and I'm just not the same as I was before Azkaban.'

'After I found out about dementors, I doubt anyone would be the same,' Harry yawned making Sirius laugh.

'Time for bed pup. Just know you have a good home now, and you will have a better life.'

'I know Sirius. I feel it, this is right,' Harry grinned then he surprised himself as well as his godfather by hugging him. He had never initiated a hug before. Hermione usually hugged him. But Harry knew Sirius was one adult he could trust and get close to.

When Harry had been gone from Hogwarts for a month, Albus Dumbledore finally went to speak with him. When Petunia told him Harry left with a man, about going to another school overseas, he was in shock. He slowly left number four Privet drive, but he had no idea what to do. Harry had left with some strange man to go to another school. Albus knew Hogwarts was the only magic school in England. He didn't know who this man was that Harry left with, he just hoped it wasn't a death eater, or Sirius Black. Albus knew Sirius was Harry's godfather, but he also betrayed the Potters. Sirius could easily convince Harry that he was innocent and that he was Harry's godfather. Harry wanted a real family, he would believe Sirius. All Albus could do was speak with some of his contacts and hope they found Harry.

He was already getting letters from the Minister and from the public telling him to make sure the boy who lived returns to Hogwarts as a student. Someone let the Minister know that Harry was expelled. Albus had to explain what happened and how he never really expelled Harry, it was more like a suspension. Many had been shocked to learn that the boy who lived was no longer at Hogwarts. Ron and Hermione had argued with McGonagall until she explained he had been expelled because he refused to go to potions or history of magic. By the end of the week after Harry had left, every person in Hogwarts knew that Harry Potter had been expelled. Many rumours went around as to why, but Hermione and Ron told everyone the reason.

No one in Hogwarts or the ministry realised that Harry Potter will never return to Hogwarts. As far as Harry was concerned, he would never return to England.

Sirius had explained more about how the ministry in England worked, and how it was the purebloods that controlled everything. Harry had seen enough from people like Malfoy to know he would never live under those types of people.

It only took a few weeks before Harry knew that America was going to be his home. He loved it here and he loved living with Sirius. He decided to go to the Salem academy and had a feeling that this school would be nothing like Hogwarts. It would be a school with good teachers.

Harry spent his first day at the Salem academy taking a few tests just to see if his education from Hogwarts was up to scratch. He had been lucky. He would need to work a little harder in potions, but the rest of his classes would be fine. He also found he could take other classes as well. So Harry had to decide what to take so he wouldn't end up to tired. Once thing he did love about his new school, students could go home on weekends. They had a special room where the student, and only the student could floo in or out of the school. It was only opened on Friday and Sunday evenings.

After being given his new time table. He was told to speak with the healer so he would have a full record of Harry's health and any injuries he might have. While he was speaking with Healer Grayson, he was asked if he might have the mark. Harry showed the healer his mark and the healer was surprised to discover that Harry was the mate of a girl who was at that very school and she was the same age as Harry. A girl who had gone to Hogwarts for one year before her parent's transferred her to Salem.

The healer was going to arrange a meeting for the next day. Harry was then shown to his dorm room so he could unpack, then shown where the dining area was, along with the bathrooms. He was told he would be assigned another student on the morning to show him around.

Harry arrived home on Friday evening, to see Sirius waiting for him with a big grin. Then he changed into Padfoot and pounced on Harry making the teenage boy laugh.

'Get off Padfoot, and don't kiss me,' Harry grimaced as Padfoot licked his cheek before he finally let Harry up and changed back.

Sirius was laughing as Harry kept rubbing his cheek with the sleeve of his jumper. 'So, how was your first week?'

'Brilliant,' Harry shook his head at his godfather, 'And you wouldn't guess what happened?'

'Well, I can tell by how you look that it wasn't bad.'

'Nope, I found my mate. She went to Hogwarts for one year, our first year, before her parent's moved here. She's a muggleborn and had some problems at the castle that her parent's didn't like.'

'Damn, and you ended up in the same school in another country. I must be meant to be then. So when do I meet her?'

'She's talking to her parent's now to work something for next weekend. Will you wear your glamour bracelet?'

'At first. I can show them the report the aurors did and how it was sent to the ICW. Fudge might still be denying it, but he can't officially do anything to me or he will end up in front of the ICW and charged. We don't know if word leaked to the general public so it's best to start of clamoured.'

'I told her I live with family, I just didn't say godfather since I wasn't sure if they knew anything about you. I doubt it, since her parents are muggles.'

'You haven't told me her name.'

'Sally Anne Perks. I remember her being sorted just before me. We all noticed she never returned for our second and did wonder why. Hermione asked a girl from Hufflepuff but they were warned not to talk. Sally told me we'll talk about it, once we've got to know each other better. After hearing some stories about what Slytherin's do, nothing would surprise me. I just feel sorry for Sally and any other girl that might have been hurt. She said it took her a long time to get over it, but she's fine now.'

'Good, but it seems Hogwarts really hasn't changed from my day. So many people went on about Dumbledore being so great yet he never stopped students like muggleborns being hurt.'

'He also didn't stop the danger or Snape. So he doesn't seem so great.'

'No. So go get changed and we'll have a nice dinner that Coco is making.'

On Sunday evening when Harry returned to school he spoke with Sally, who was waiting for him.

'They asked if we could get together next weekend.'

'That's perfect, you can all come for dinner at the house on Saturday night.' Harry had to remember not to say Sirius, so they spoke over the weekend and decided that Sirius will be called Orion, which was his middle name, 'Orion and I spoke about it and worked that out just in case. You can use Hedwig to send your parent's a letter.'

'We can use the public floo at the Happy Hippogriff.'

'The floo address is Marauder's Haven. Something Orion and my dad came up with when they were a teenagers. Does your parent's know much about the magical world?'

'Before we moved here, nothing. We had the visit from Professor McGonagall who explained I was a witch, and about Hogwarts. When I got my books I did get a subscription of the Daily Prophet so my parents could learn more. We realised early on that half of what was printed were lies or twisted facts that made people out to be either bad when they weren't, or good when they were bad.'

'It's still the same. I refused to have anything to do with it. Orion taught me a great spell a month after we moved here. I put a jinx on my name, Harry James Potter, and Harry Potter. We also jinxed the-boy-who-lived since that is how I'm thought of by many. We also jinxed my parent's names. I wasn't going to allow that lot to keep making money from my parent's murders, or lie about me just to make themselves look good.'

'So what does this jinx do?'

'They can't say any of those names without it coming out as gibberish. It also means that the names can't be printed, it will just turn out blank. I know they will get around it by saying to the people we can't talk about. But at least it stops them using my name, or image.'

'So you jinxed your image as well.'

'Yeah, I found out that there were posters of me that people could buy. Yet I never got any money for it. Orion wants to find out if there is any way to reclaim all the money they've made off my face or name. He's not hopefully. I'm not really worried anymore, not now I'm gone from there. Do you want a hot chocolate before it gets too late?'

'Yes, please.'

Harry grinned. This was another reason he loved this school. In the public areas near the dorm rooms there was a magical book and pen that connects to the kitchens. The house elves get notified when something is written and they send the item up. It all cuts out at nine every evening and you can't ask for most things. But fruit, drinks, and things like tea, coffee and hot chocolate was allowed until eleven. They knew that many of the students like to study so having a cup of their favourite hot drink makes the students happy which helps them work better.

The following weekend Harry and Sirius were waiting at their arrival floo. Sirius wanted a room away from their main rooms for when anyone turned up. He made sure this fireplace was large so up to four people could travel together. He was pleased now since Harry's future wife's parents were muggles. Sally Anne would be able to use her magic on the floo and the powder so her parents could travel with her.

The floo had only been used a few times by others apart from Sirius and Harry. So far Sirius has had one guest, one of the aurors that helped him when he arrived. The two men had become friends and had gone out to the pub a few times while Harry was at school.

The floo flared. Harry and Sirius hurried to make sure the Perks didn't fall or stumble. Using the floo was very disorientating and for muggles it was worst.

'It might be faster, but I think I would prefer to drive. I'm Graham Perks, this is my wife Stacy Perks and our daughter, Sally Anne Perks,' Graham held out his hand to Sirius.

'It's nice to meet you all. I'm Orion Black, and this is my godson Harry Potter. How about we all head into the sitting room where we can talk before dinner. Harry, would you lead the way?'

'Sure,' Harry smiled then took the lead with Sally beside him. They talked as they moved through the house.

'This is a large and beautiful home you have Orion,' Stacy said.

'Thank you. I fell in love with it the moment I saw it. I'm not really a decorator but I had a lot of help. Except with Harry's room. He basically gave me an idea of what he liked so he got a room that suits him.'

'Your decorator has great taste.'

'I'll let Coco know, she will be pleased.'

'You still see your decorator,' Graham said curiously.

'Coco is my house elf, but she has an eye for decorating. Coco,' Sirius called as soon as they entered the sitting room, 'Could you bring in some drinks? And Mrs. Perks said you had great taste in decorating.'

'Coco thanks Mrs Perks,' the little elf squeaked the popped away.

'House elves are servants, but being magical they bond with us so their magic stays strong and they live longer. I will admit there are some in England that mistreat their house elves. I found that they are more loyal if you treat them as friends, even family. Coco is like family even if we both know we're not.'

The little elf popped back with a tray. She then served everyone their drinks before popping away.

The perks, Harry and Sirius began talking. First was the Perks wanted to know more about the bond their daughter had with Harry. Sirius knew more since he had been raised in a very traditional pureblood family.

'So you see, they don't have to get together if they don't want. But the mark makes them the most compatible.'

'Sally told us that Harry plays quidditch, like she does. But she also mentioned that Harry was the youngest seeker in over a hundred years. So that is one thing they do have in common.'

'I tried out and got on the team. But the coach wants me to train to play on the America team. I'm not sure I really want to play quidditch as a career, but I still have a few years to go before I have to really think about that.'

'It was different before Harry. The fame would not be because of your scar, it would be because you're a great quidditch player,' Sirius said.

'Yeah, I suppose your right. I hated everyone looking at me or asking for autographs. People forget that I'm only famous because I survived something that killed my parent's. They were murdered yet I ended up the-boy-who-lived,' Harry shuddered.

'Sally explained a little about that,' Stacy said giving Harry a kindly smile.

'There was a war. So many were dying. For some reason Voldemort targeted certain people. Lily and James were told they were targeted so they went into hiding not long after Harry turned one. A friend of ours betrayed them and gave Voldemort the secret which allowed him through the wards. James put up one hell of a fight, but none of us were a match to Voldemort.'

'Mum begged him to spare me, he just laughed,' Harry whispered.

'Oh pup, how do you know that?'

'Dreams,' Harry shrugged, 'I remember that and his laugh, then the flash of green light. I also remember the pain,' Harry rubbed his scar, 'Anyway, he disappeared, yet he's not dead. His body was destroyed. I saw him in my first year at Hogwarts.'

'You saw him,' Sally squeaked.

'He was possessing Quirrell. That's what was under the turban, Voldemort's face stuck on the back of his head. When Quirrell tried to kill me, he basically disintegrated and Voldemort's spirit or whatever it was flew away.'

'Did you have counselling Harry?' Stacy asked kindly.

Harry shook his head, 'That's not something witches and wizards do. If you need to talk then you talk to family. I don't have any family and…Orion wasn't around back then.'

'I was accused then acquitted for a crime. The American aurors saw the proof of my innocence and instantly cleared me. But the idiots back in England refuse to accept it. I was stuck in Azkaban for twelve years before I found a way to escape. I came here first after I caught the real criminal then I returned to England to somehow try to talk to Harry. I had an uncle who used to come to American often and he got to know a lot of people. I was able to contact them and they helped me out by contacting the aurors,' Sirius looked at Harry who gave him a smile. They knew it was time to reveal the truth.

'You see, this look, is not what I really look like. The American aurors gave me this bracelet which alters my looks. We could never take the chance that Fudge and the idiots in England would try to kidnap me or just kill me. When I go out I always use my altered look,' Sirius smiled at Harry then removed his bracelet.

'That's my godfather, Sirius Orion Black. Best friend of my father and best man at my parent's wedding. Everyone told me that Sirius was a murderer and one of Voldemort's most loyal death eaters. They didn't even bother to check his arm for the dark mark, just threw him in Azkaban and I was sent to the Dursley's.'

Sally had heard a little about Harry's life with his muggle relatives, and she knew he didn't have a good life. She hoped she could help him overcome his feelings of what he went through years ago. Just as Harry was already helping her overcome what had happened to her a few years ago.

Not long after starting his fourth year, with Sally officially his girlfriend. Harry was asked to the headmaster's office. When Harry got there he was surprised to see Sirius there along with a man that Sirius had described to him, Remus Lupin.

'What's going on?'

'Remus bought some news. I instantly came to speak with the headmaster. We didn't want to scare you unless we had to.'

'Oh god, what?'

'It's fine Mr. Potter. Mr Lupin brought us this news on Halloween. We began to do some investigating to see if it would affect you. What we discovered wasn't a lot, but between us and a few others we believed we knew what would happen. I think Mr. Black should explain first.'

'Hogwarts is hosting the triwizard tournament this year. The champions were chosen on Halloween. Now there is supposed to be only three champions, but a fourth was named, you. Now everyone knew you weren't at Hogwarts and a lot of people knew you weren't even in England,' Sirius looked at Remus.

'They tried to make it sound like it didn't matter that you weren't present or enter the tournament. They said you would have to compete. I was teaching, until that night. I left and sent word to Sirius.'

'We know you didn't enter so we weren't sure if this magical binding contract would affect you since you technically didn't enter. Someone entered you. We have two theories. One is a death eater trying to kill you on Voldemort's orders. Two, Dumbledore is desperate to get you back so he entered you in the hope this will force you to return.'

'We went over as much as we could about the contract to determine if this will affect you, whether it was your magic or your life,' the headmaster said.

'We all believed it would not have any effect on you at all, and that's why we never told you. We didn't want you thinking you could die or lose you magic if you didn't compete. The first task was held this morning. You're alive and you still have your magic,' Sirius said.

'I got word this morning that Albus Dumbledore is in a coma, one he will not wake from. He lost his magic which is what sent him into a magical coma,' Remus said.

'So the old man was hoping I would return. Didn't he know this could affect him and not me?'

'It seems he believed using some of your old work with your signature on it would bind you to the contract. He was wrong and is now paying for it.'

'The healers believe he won't last more than a month. We're born magical, losing our power would basically sentence us to death,' Remus said.

'So I don't have to worry about him finding me and forcing me back,' Harry sagged in relief. He had tried not to think of Albus Dumbledore too much, but knowing the old man could find a way to kidnap him always kept him tense, alert, always on edge. 'So now I just have to hope Voldemort doesn't return and find me.'

'You don't have to worry about that either pup. Your friends, who you left the map with, found something interesting, or I should say someone. One of the organisers for the triwizard was actually Barty crouch junior using polyjuice potion. He needed you but since you weren't there he wanted the winner of the tournament which would be a powerful person to help restore Voldemort.' Sirius said.

'Hermione and Ron went to see Minerva. They showed her the map, then explained how it belonged to you and how they promise to return it when they left Hogwarts. Minerva allowed them to keep it. But she contacted Amelia Bones, head of the DMLE. She arrived at Hogwarts with a full squad of aurors. They got all the information out of Crouch, then went to where Voldemort was. They found him being cared for by Lucius Malfoy. After all this came out, Fudge got sacked, Voldemort was thrown through the death veil, and Minerva finally became officially the headmistress and sacked Severus Snape,' Remus said.

'That gave Amelia the opportunity to arrest him on suspicion of death eater activities. They found out that he was playing both sides and basically didn't care who won. He killed and tortured when he needed to, he just made sure Dumbledore never found out. But what pissed me off is that Snape told Voldemort about a prophecy, he only knew the first part, but it was about Voldemort and you. Basically you were the only person who could vanquish him and that's why Dumbledore wanted you watched. But Snape told Voldemort and that's why he went after your family. Dumbledore knew this yet he still allowed that bastard to teach, and to treat you terribly. He got life in Azkaban.'

Harry sagged to the ground at hearing that Snape had been partially responsible for his parent's murders. He was relieved that Snape was in Azkaban, Voldemort was dead and Dumbledore was dying. He just kept hoping that no one else would come after him. The-boy-who-lived wasn't needed now that Voldemort was dead. So Harry hoped it meant if any more dark wizards someone else could take care of them.

When Harry got home that weekend, Sirius instantly spoke to his godson about an idea. One that he wanted, very much, and one that could just give Harry the security he needed. Sirius wanted to officially adopt Harry as his son, but Harry would keep the name Potter. Harry agreed instantly as he ended up crying into his godfather's arms. Harry finally felt that he had a real family.

Time skip

Sirius ended up joining the aurors, and ended up in a serious relationship with one of the female aurors. Neither wanted to get married nor for now they were happy to stay at each other's place, but not officially move in together. No one had any idea if that would change over time. But Harry didn't care either way, as long as his dad was happy. England never officially acknowledged that he was innocent. Again Harry and Sirius didn't care, they were away from that country and happy with their new home.

What surprised Sirius and Harry was Remus Lupin. He was offered a job at Harry's school, as the defensive magic instructor. They knew he was a werewolf, which did not concern them. They made sure he's classes were covered during the full moon. He stayed with Sirius and Harry until he was able to get his own place. He only used the cottage during the holidays and during the full moon. Otherwise he remained at the school.

Harry never returned to England, he just didn't want the attention even though he had been gone since he was thirteen years old. They might not have been able to speak Harry's name or print anything to do with him or his parent's, but he knew people still got curious as to what happened to the boy who had saved so many lives. Sirius, Harry and Remus all believed that it was Lily that saved everyone, including Harry. He just survived something that normally was impossible. They didn't believe anyone in England would want to know this mainly because Lily was a muggleborn, but again, they didn't care.

Harry and Sally Anne became officially engaged right after they graduated from the Salem academy of magic, and both went on to become healers. They might have been together, officially, and in every way since they turned fourteen, but decided not to do anything official until after they finished their education.

Everyone had been surprised that Harry choose healer when he excelled in defensive magic. But as Harry said, he loved fighting and duelling, but he knew helping was his calling.

Harry stood in the room with the fireplace waiting for his guests to arrive. Even though he had his own home now, which happened to be only a few minutes away by broom from Sirius' home. But he was back in his first real home as the guests would be staying there as the house was a lot bigger and had more bedrooms to accommodate everyone. Not to mention, the wedding was being held in the beautiful gardens that Coco had lovingly tended to for years.

Harry smiled as Hermione, Ron, Fred, George, Angelina, Alicia, Neville and a girl Harry vaguely remembered stepped out of the floo. He was instantly hugged by Hermione.

'Alright Hermione, if you let my godson breathe you can all catch up,' Sirius said with a grin.

The twins instantly knelt in front of Sirius then kept bowing, saying they weren't worthy, they weren't worthy. Sirius couldn't help laughing, then Remus laughed at the antics of the next generation of Marauder. The two men got everyone settled into the sitting room where Coco brought everyone drinks. Harry slipped his arm around Sally-Anne.

'Everyone, meet my almost wife, Sally-Anne Perks.'

Hermione and Hannah were both stunned at seeing the girl that had disappeared from Hogwarts after one year. After a few minutes, Sally and Hannah began to talk, Hannah had introduced her husband, Neville to Sally. Hannah and Sally had been friends for that year, along with Susan and a few other Hufflepuff's.

Harry sat with Hermione and Ron to catch up, the twins and their wives spoke with Sirius and Remus. Since the four of them equally owned the joke shop, Weasley wizard wheezes, they wanted to discuss jokes with two of the original Marauders.

'So did you learn to change? And you never did tell us what your mark was,' Ron said.

Harry looked at Sally who nodded. Both stood then changed to their raven forms.

'Matching in every way,' Sirius grinned.

Ron laughed as he watched Harry fly around the room with his fiancée flying beside him.

'If Harry was going to change it would have to have wings. With the way he flies a broom he had to be some kind of bird.'

'Yes, your right Ron.' Hermione smiled then watched as her first friend changed back. 'Did it take you long?'

'No, Sally and I decided to do it together. Sirius, Remus and Sally's parents where with us, in case anything went wrong. It only took a few hours before both of us could change. It took a few more weeks before we were able to do it quickly and change back. One time I stayed a raven for two days. My human instincts just didn't want to surface. Finally Sally brought me back.'

'The animal part of Harry took over, which can happen and why you should always have someone with experience in animagus nearby when you change the first few times,' Sirius said.

The friends continued to talk until late then they were all shown to their rooms. They need to be ready and alert the next day for the wedding of Harry and Sally.

The wedding was beautiful. When the vows were spoken, Harry and Sally glowed brightly. It was the bond officially joining them. Even though there were some muggles at the wedding, Sirius and Remus had worked on some charms so the muggles would not remember anything magical once they left.

Even though Harry would have loved to spend more time with his guests, it was his wedding night. So after a few hours more than he planned, the happy couple said goodbye. Sirius, Remus, Fred and George set off the magical fireworks which mainly showed pictures of Harry and Sally. Once the last firework fizzled out, Harry lifted his wife into his arms, then activated their portkey.

Ten years later, at the age of twenty nine, Sally gave birth to twins girls. They were called Lily and Jasmine. Lily after Harry's mother, and Jasmine after Sally's grandmother who she was very close to. Their full names were Lily Stacy Potter and Jasmine Sally Potter.

Sally had already decided to retire from healing, to raise her family. Harry decided to stay as a healer, at least for another ten years or so.

Sally gave birth to twin boys next. They were called James and Michael. James got called Jimmy. Michael was named after Sally's deceased grandfather. Their middle names ended up after Sally's father and Harry. James graham Potter, and Michael Harry Potter.

When the twin boys turned five, Sally announced that she was expecting another set of twins. Harry decided it was time to retire. He wanted to help his wife with six young children, but he also wanted to be more involved in his children's lives.

With what his parent's left him, what he had earned as a healer and what Sirius had given them when he officially adopted Harry, Sally, Harry and their children would live very comfortable for the rest of their lives.

Not once had Harry ever thought of returning to England. He never even visited. Hermione and Ron, who married not long after leaving Hogwarts, would often visit Harry and Sally. They knew that Harry would never return to England even for a visit. Harry didn't have a good life there. He finally got the life he wanted when he left England with Sirius. He had his family, one he loved and cherish more than anything in the world. Harry thought it was the best decision he had ever made when he decided not to continue taking potions or history of magic. Harry thought it was funny how things worked out. He thought he would stay with the Dursley's and return to his muggle education. That all changed when the man named Sirius Black turned up on the Dursley's doorstep and offered Harry a chance at a better life.

Harry smiled as he watched his children play. His wife was curled up beside him, she was also watching their children. After six children they decided their family was big enough. So now they could enjoy their time, as family.

The end:


End file.
